I'm Yours
by JN Malfoy
Summary: Draco taruhan dengan Ginny demi mendapatkan harry. Siapakan yang akan harry pilih? tentu Draco, bukan? HarCo Slash inside, just go if u don't like. Thanx


Disclaimer: Harry and Draco milik Aunt J.K. only... aku cuma minjam bentar koq heheheh

* * *

**I'm yours**

* * *

Siang yang cerah saat Harry sedang bersantai di ruang kumpul Gryffindor, Ron masuk dengan sangat terburu-buru dan setelah berdiri di hadapan Harry dan mengatur nafasnya agar dia bisa berbicara.  
"Harry.. Hos hos.. Kau harus ikut denganku.. Hos.."  
"Easy mate, memangnya ada apa?"  
"Ini tentang... Ah sudahlah, lebih baik kalau kau melihatnya sendiri" tanpa membuang waktu lagi Ron menarik lengan Harry dan mengajaknya keluar menuju rumah Hagrid.  
"Sebenarnya ada apa Ron, kau membuatku penasaran" Harry tetap berlari mengikuti Ron meskipun dia sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa dia harus ikut terburu-buru.  
"Apa terjadi sesuatu pada 'Mione?"  
"Tidak. Nanti sampai sana kau juga akan mengerti" Ron berbelok arah, menuju hutan terlarang. Hermione ternyata sudah berada di tempat itu dan berlari menghampiri mereka dengan cepat.  
"Oh Harry, aku menyesal tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku sangat takut" Hermione menatap Harry dengan wajah sedih bercampur takut dan khwatir.  
"Hei, sebenarnya ada apa ini?"  
"Malfoy... Dia..."  
"Ada apa dengan Draco?" kalimat Ron terputus oleh Harry yang sudah panik mengetahui ini ada hubungannya dengan Draco.  
"Maaf Harry, kami mencoba melarang tapi dia tetap bersikeras untuk melakukannya."  
"Apa yang dia lakukan?" Harry mengenggam bahu Hermione sedikit keras, dari wajahnya kelihatan sekali kalau dia hampir tidak bisa mengendalikan diri.  
"Dia bertaruh dengan Ginny, untuk mengambil rambut Centaur. Yang berhasil keluar lebih dahulu, dia yang menang. Mereka bertaruh untukmu Harry. Aku sudah coba melarang tapi.." Hermione tak bisa lagi melanjutkan kalimatnya, air matanya sudah sampai di ujung pelupuknya. Sekali berkedip maka dia pun menangis.  
"Kemana mereka pergi?" Harry beralih menatap Ron yang langsung memeluk Hermione dengan sebelah tangan dan menunjuk dengan tangan yang satunya pada arah selatan dari hutan terlarang. Harry kemudian langsung berlari ke arah tersebut.  
"Dasar Malfoy idiot"

* * *

Setelah berlari cukup lama, akhirnya Harry menemukan apa yang dia cari. Draco dengan tangan memegang tongkat sihir dengan tatapan penuh ke arah Centaur yang sudah bersiap untuk menyerangnya kapan saja berada tak lebih dari 3 meter dari tempat Harry berdiri.

"Oh Harry, kenapa kau ada di sini?" suara girang Ginny yang berada tak jauh dari Harry menyambutnya.  
"Kau gila Ginny. Kenapa kau melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini?" Harry menatapnya dengan penuh amarah.  
"Harry.. Aku.."  
"Ahhhhh..." Harry segera memalingkan pandangannya menuju Draco yang sudah terjatuh di tanah dan di hadaannya berdiri Centaur yang siap untuk menendangnya.  
"Shit!" Harry segera berlari dengan cepat, mengeluarkan tongkat sihir dari jubahnya dan mengucapkan sebuah mantra pelindung pada Draco tepat sebelum Cetaur tersebut menendangnya.  
"Ha.. Harry.." Draco masih tetap dalam posisinya, melihat Harry yang berlari ke arahnya.  
"Bangun Draco!"  
Centaur itu kembali mengangkat kakinya saat Draco mencoba bangun berdiri, dan berniat menendangnya kembali.  
"Stupeffy" Centaur tersebut akhirnya mundur dan pergi menjauh dari Draco. Memudahkan Harry untuk mendekati Draco yang ternyata kakinya sudah berdarah.  
"Harry.. Aku..."  
"Bodoh!" tanpa berkata-kata lagi Harry mengangkat Draco dan mengendongnya. Draco pun tanpa protes mengalungkan tangannya di leher Harry. Harry membawanya keluar dari hutan terlarang bertemu Ron dan Hermione yang menunggu mereka di luar hutan.  
"Harry, kalian tidak terluka.. Oh maaf Draco. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Hermione sedikit terkejut karena Draco tidak berkomentar saat Hermione menatapnya dengan sedih.  
"Aku akan membawanya ke Hospital wings, kalian pulang saja dahulu. Dan Ron, tolong sampaikan maafku pada Ginny karena sudah membentaknya tadi" Harry berkata dengan sedikit menyesal, karena bagaimanapun Ginny pernah menjadi orang yang dia cintai.  
"It's okay mate, aku mengerti. Kau obati Malfoy saja sekarang"  
"Okay, thank's Ron"

* * *

"Bagaimana kakimu?" setelah madam Pomfrey mengobati kaki Draco, Harry segera masuk dan duduk di samping ranjang Draco.

"Tidak parah, besok aku sudah bisa berjalan normal" kata Draco tanpa menatap Harry.  
"Kenapa?"  
"..." Draco mengerti maksud Harry bertanya seperti itu, tapi dia belum berani menjawab.  
"Kau tidak yakin kalau aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu?"  
"Aku hanya.."  
"Love.." Harry mengangkat wajah Draco untuk melihatnya  
"Kumohon jangan berpikir seperti itu lagi, dan bahkan melakukan hal bodoh seperti tadi. Aku hampir gila karena takut terjadi sesuatu padamu"  
"Maaf Harry.."  
"Jangan khwatir, aku hanya milikmu, seutuhnya" Harry tersenyum lembut melihat senyuman di wajah kekasih yang yang dicintainya itu.  
"I love you, my Harry" Draco menariknya dan mencium bibir Harry lembut dan kemudian memeluk Harry dengan erat.  
"I love you more, my only Draco..." pelukan Draco semakin erat saat Harry mengelus pelan punggung Draco.  
"...i'm yours forever, Love"


End file.
